The Falling of Stars
by A.Violet.Butterfly
Summary: Falling was not something one planned on doing, it just seemed to happen. And just as with any truly great fall, there was fear and uncertainty in everything but the upcoming collision.


King's Cross Station was a lovely establishment. Impressive with its high ceilings and glass walls. The many panes which comprised the outer walls allowed the light which escaped from behind the stormy grey wisps of clouds to pour onto the bustling commuters. A dichotomy of shades was cast in cool shadows and dramatic beams of warm tones, creating an appealing chaos of color.

People of business, people of leisure, families and bachelors, women in traveling dresses and girls in midriff tops and low slung leather, a riot of society was washing through the busy station, all intent on catching a train or meeting some relative or other. No one much cared to take notice of the others, though their eyes occasionally met, and more often slid over one another. There was too much else to occupy their harried minds.

However, there was some commotion on this day. Though the populous of King's Cross was quiet diverse and boasted more than a few colors and kinds, there seemed to be a trend of particularly eye catching people this day.

They didn't seem to be a single group. For indeed, many of them took little notice of their peculiar fellows, except perhaps the occasional nod between passing parties. There was only one thing these groupings seemed to have in absolute common, they all contained in their number, at least one child.

The children almost always came accompanied with a trolley cart, laden with goods enough to suggest a lengthy departure. Steamer trunks, and shoulder bags, stacks of books tied with twine, and often a crate or cage with some eerily intelligent eyes peering out.

Perhaps, had it been a single child, this would not have been quite so noteworthy, but there seemed on this day to be an abundance of youths crowding into the station with parents and siblings, hustling about and taking interest in the most commonplace fixtures, like the phone banks, or the arrivals' board.

Today was September the 1st , however, and thus there was an explanation available to those in the know. Today was the first day of term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Around mid-morning, or rather, just before 11 o'clock, the station would suddenly be devoid of these curious people. For at the time, all of these seemingly unconnected parties would be crowded onto Platform 9 ¾.

Remus Lupin found himself to be one of the final Hogwarts bound to permeate the barrier of 9 ¾ , breathing heavily after running the length of the station with the very keen awareness of what should happen if he were to miss the train. Especially after having seen his dorm mate and friend, Peter Pettigrew do precisely that, the pervious term.

He arrived in good time however, laughing in breathless relief as he checked the time on his father's pocket watch. With a heavy exhale, he straightened and righted his grey and more grey cardigan, smoothing it meticulously and pulling the sleeves down over the feather light scars on his wrists

Pushing honey colored bangs from his eyes, he scanned the platform, alighting on three of his most favorite people: The Marauders, a group of four notorious and infamous mischief makers of which he was proudly numbered fourth. They were surrounded, as expected, by a following of friends and admirers, all smiling and elbowing one another over the antics of the gratuitously popular James Potter and Sirius Black. Peter, of course, led the reverence with the perfect cues for when to laugh and when to gasp. He was never comfortable under a direct line of attention, but he thrived on the second hand status, happily supplying the Marauder's fans and admirer's with the leveling consideration James and Sirius were too impatient to provide. All the while venerating the duos' exploits in such a manner as to make them accessible to vicarious delight.

Remus smiled at the three boys, as ever, enjoying the sight of their excitement from a distance, though usually this chasm was only metaphorical. They'd all matured over the summer. Looking more and more like men and less and less like the boys he had first met. James in particular was coming into his features, which even just last year had looked too big for him. The angles of his face finally freed of the softness of childhood. James Potter, like his fathers before him, was a born leader. Truly skilled in his ability to coordinate the abilities of the group into perfect sync. He had a way of bringing out the best of the situation. There was a quiet magnetism underneath his rakish bravado. He was gifted with confidence, and luckily enough, with the smarts and daring to back it up.

And there was Sirius, ever beside him. No one would ever forget Sirius. He'd spent the majority of his childhood as a pureblood darling. A little gentleman doll made to bend and behave at his family's promptings. All outbursts of personal will were suffocated by the stifling oppression of his controlling father and overbearing mother. This of course, wasn't Sirius in the slightest. So he had come to Hogwarts looking every bit the escaped prison victim. Ravenous in his desire for a freedom he'd never before tasted. To be honest, Remus hadn't quite known what to make of the child upon first meeting him and had been quietly horrified at the prospect of having such a wild thing for a dorm mate, especially in combination with James who clearly had the inside track on revving the other up.

Little of the pureblood Sirius remained now that he had forsaken his family for good. Though certain behaviors could not be unlearned; the should-be-aristocrat carried himself with an indolent grace. He performed everyday life with the ease and confidence of one used to behaving under pressure and thriving under scrutiny. Overall there was a naturalness to his mannerisms which was very appealing. There was also a myriad of blue-blooded genetics that prevented him from appearing as an 'average' person.

His hands for one were slender and finely wrought, made to play classic insturments like the violin and the piano. Despite their size they were aesthetically pleasing, with long nails and dexterous fingers. His body was similarly slim, though broad through the shoulders and well built.

His face was a thing of beauty, creamy skin set on a canvas of perfect cheekbones and defined angles, a patrician nose and elegantly curved eyebrows set over silver blue eyes.

The only aspect of his pureblood upbringing which he had willfully maintained was his hair. After savagely chopping it in an act of defiance before fourth year, he had allowed his thick black locks to grow long once again. In perfect sheets of shining jet, his hair now fell just beyond his shoulders.

Sirius was brilliant and full of life. A blaze of concentrated energy constantly effervescent and illuminated by a once in a generation charisma. He drew eyes wherever he went. There was a spark of life that was inspiring to be near, as though his very being brought the world into sharper focus. Colors were sweeter, sounds more enchanting, the very sky seemed greater and smaller all at once. Remus wouldn't ever admit it aloud, but Sirius was his absolute favorite. And he was fairly certain he had the beginnings of more than friend's feelings for him…

James caught sight of Remus at the edge of the platform, grinning widely at the first of his Hogwarts friends. Without deference to the spirited tale Sirius was currently undertaking, something about his tryst with a muggle girl and her jealous boyfriend over the summer, James unceremoniously cut through the gaggle of students, bee lining to Remus.

Peter, ever vigilant, caught James' eye line instantly, breaking his attention from Sirius to call, "Remus!", and follow James. Remus felt his face redden, reticent to receive such blatant public attention.

"Hey Remus!" James clapped him on the back, buckling his knees just a bit. Up close, Remus could see that he'd grown taller than himself, if only by a little. He was certain he'd be hearing about that late. Peter rushed up and grasped his arm smiling widely.

"We were worried you wouldn't make it," he suddenly looked gravely at Remus, clearly remembering his own ordeal from just a year before. Remus smiled kindly at Peter. He might not threaten and intimidate others away from Remus, but in his own way, he tried to protect him just as much as James and Sirius ever did. It was nice to know someone worried for him.

Remus' reply was lost in a sudden collision of bodies as Sirius barreled into the newly arrived Marauder, thoroughly winding him. Remus' eyes flew wide open at the contact, face set in expression of surprise at the intensity of the greeting.

Sirius had never had an awkward pre-teen/teenage phase. He'd slipped seamlessly from the soft slimness of boyhood and into the body of a strapping young man almost overnight, now standing at a very impressive height of six foot something. He'd always been the tallest of the four, with James and Remus competing for second until this summer when James had apparently overtaken him.

Now with Quidditch hardened arms, Sirius was hoisting Remus off his feet into the tightest bear hug Remus had ever received.

Remus' heart was pounding as the scent of fresh pressed robes and clean skin assaulted his senses without warning, blushing deeply and keenly aware of how toned Sirius' body felt under his grasping arms. Sirius held him for a long moment, his face buried in the sensitive crook of Remus' neck, steadily increasing the pressure of the embrace as though trying to convey all the time spent missing Remus over the summer in one gesture. It was only after Remus' spine cracked audibly and the boy in question coughed as spots appeared before his eyes that Sirius abruptly released him.

Remus dropped to the ground and stumbled on his bad leg into James who steadied him with an arm across his back, laughing as Remus sucked in a melodramatic breath of air. He looked up at a beaming Sirius, bright with poorly restrained energy, hands held rigidly at his side as though remaining still was of the upmost difficulty. Remus suddenly began choking with laughter as he was suddenly reminded of Padfoot, shaking with canine enthusiasm, tail wagging so violently that his whole back end wiggled.

The other three joined in the laughter. Peter took charge of Remus' rucksack and with James casually supporting him, the boys made their way to the train, where their compartment, as per usual, was unoccupied.

By now Remus was used to this marked upswing of mood that came with his friend's presence. But even through the elation of their reuniting as a foursome, Remus was acutely aware of how his cheeks flushed as Sirius' arm brushed against his.

* * *

Been wanting to write this ship for A LONG TIME. I kid you not, I have at seven files for different story ideas for this pairing. Hopefully, I'll be able to pursue them all in their own time. I'm mostly putting this chapter out to get a sense of whether or not it will be well received. Please let me know if you're reading and what you think of this little prelude. :]


End file.
